New life and new look
by Rocker-Scene
Summary: A tragedy happen to the Broflovski family, so they have to leave for 5 years. When Kyle comes back, he will have an extreme makeover that will change everybody's perspective of him.
1. Prolouge

Me: Well here is my new story, my other one as you know it is currently on hiatus, seriously I have half of a chapter done but I cant find what else to put, so right now I'm making other story, and as you can guess is a South Park one, it's going to be a way to different than its "storyline". It's going to be a seven or eight chapter story maybe an epilogue, so anyway enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, neither its characters, only the story.

Time has passed in South Park, the kids were no longer in fourth grade and all of them were now in their last year of High School, even though they were 17-18 they still act the same they did when they were in fourth grade. Though something was different at the Cartman group, the originally five members (counting Butters) they were four now. Then one who was missing was Kyle Broflovski, who has left the group when the boys were in 7th grade.

When Kyle was in his first year of middle school a tragedy happen to his family, his mother Shelia died. The cause of her death was a heart failure, what was told was that she knew all along that she had this disease, but didn't want to tell her family about it. What was shocking was that many people attended to her funeral even Cartman, who used to make fun of her.

The Broflovski family suffer a lot, especially Kyle who loved his mother so much and little Ike. At the funeral the priest read a note that Shelia wrote for Kyle and Ike:

_To my dear family,_

_I just want to say that I'm sorry for not telling you that I had this disease, I had this for a long time and little by little my heart was starting to fail. I did everything to cure it but they didn't have any donors available but I just want to tell you that I love you very much._

_Also Kyle I want to said that I'm sorry for being such an overprotective mother to you, but my excuse was that I did all that so you wouldn't suffer the same thing that I did. Also I want to say that now that I'm not there with you I want you to do any stuff I would never let you do. I don't want you to do the stuff that I will have told you to do, I want you to make your own choices that I know will be good, since you're a good boy._

_Ike my sweet little boy and Gerald my dear husband, I love you both so much. I know your suffering but don't worry I'm okay now, I just wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you Ike, and I want you to help both of your older brother and father with anything they need. I want you to do the same thing that I told Kyle, I want you boys to be happy and not suffer._

_Lastly South Park citizens I'm sorry for all I did to you people, but I did to help not only my kids but yours also. I did all that so I could get distracted from my own disease; though some find it annoying it was just something a mother would do to help its own child. Thank you everyone who was my friend and I will miss you, so please take care all you._

_Sincerely,_

_Shelia Broflovski_

With that letter finished, many guests present started crying realizing how strong Shelia was for acting so strong on the outside while in the inside she was dying slowly. Some people started to respect her for making that letter and telling sorry to all her peers and family and letting them choose what ever they want to do.

When the funeral had ended everyone went to their own house thinking that maybe the Broflovski family would feel much better after the letter was read. For three days after the funeral the Broflovski didn't left the house only to work or to go to school, and when their friends try to take them out they would refuse saying they were busy.

They stayed like that for a whole week never going out to hang outside with their friends or to have some family time. People started to worry that maybe they were not eating properly or were trying to kill themselves and when Cartman, Stan and Kenny went to the Broflovski house and entered they found out that all the furniture was gone and all their stuff were put into boxes.

"Hey dude what's happening?" Stan asked

"Yeah Kahl, your acting like a pussy this days" Cartman said

"We are moving to California next week, the reason we wouldn't leave the house was that we were putting our stuff away." Kyle told them

"Do you want us to help you?" Kenny said

Kyle gave them a small smile and nodded. Soon the boys started helping the family putting their stuff away into the boxes, and move some stuff around. The boys stayed there for an hour, and they ate dinner with the family and soon left the house.

The boys help the family move their stuff for the next four days. The day when they were leaving all Ike and Kyle classmates went to their house to said goodbye, same with Gerald friends. The family explained the reason they are leaving was that some of Shelia family lived there and since they couldn't attend, they invited them to live there.

They accepted since it would help them recover by been with family members. They promise they would try to keep contact with each other and try to visit a few times. After 30 minutes of saying goodbye the Broflovski family left only leaving their old house and memories that only their friends had.

The first few months Kyle tried to contact all his by email saying that he likes his new home; all his family members are nice to them. He told them that they are actually doing better but his father could not afford coming back to South Park since he had a new job as a lawyer and was getting a better paid in there.

Kyle kept in contact with all his friends, he told them that in California was awesome, that now he knows what normal feels like, but he does miss having all those adventures in South Park. He told them that he will be going to High School there, and maybe when he goes to college he will visit there. Soon web cam chats were long forgotten, so they only contact each other by email and texting. For 2 years they try to keep in contact with each other, but soon those emails and texts were forgotten and didn't talk to each other the next 3 years.

Now the boys were in their last year of high school, they had matured in their looks, but the personalities were the same. The group was different now, since Cartman had no one to bully, Stan didn't have his super best friend anymore, and Kenny didn't have some one to make all his sexual jokes and desires.

Also something change in Cartman group, their long rival group which was Craig were now on good terms with them, they still had fights but not as aggressive as before. What both groups didn't expect that their last year of high school, their lives will change forever.

Me: Finally it ended, so here is the thing, the reason I killed Kyle's mother was to make him this new look he will have next chapter. Since I know if she was still alive she would never allow Kyle getting that change. I like how this chapter turn out so please leave a comment .


	2. Meeting the boys

It was a normal day in South Park all the boys now were in high school, even though all this years had passed weird things still happen in South Park. The boys were still the same problematic and caused trouble everywhere they went and go. Even though they had the same personality their looks had changed;

Eric Cartman was still fat, though now he wasn't as obese as before now he was just chubby. All the fat that he used to have were now turned into muscles for been on weight training starting his 2nd year of high school.

Though his looks change he was still the same foul mouthed and racists boy that he was when he was younger.

Kenneth "Kenny" McCormick has grown and is the tallest of the group by been 6'4. He still wears his orange parka but he didn't cover his face like before. His looks had matured that he was on top of the hot list.

His blond hair and light blue eyes will make every girl and sometimes a boy drool, but one disadvantage of him was that he was the school "whore."

Third was Leopold "Butters" Stotch, he still it's the "left over" of the group. Over the years Butters had grown his looks, he was the shortest of the group by been 5'5.

Been shorter was not a problem since he was the cute member of the group, his short light blond hair had grown and his baby blue eyes hold so much innocence that it was hard to believe he was part of that group.

Lastly was Stanley "Stan" Marsh, he is the second tallest of the group by been 6'2. Stan looks had matured a lot over the years like it did to Kenny. He had grown a little bit of muscle by been the quarter back of the foot ball team.

His black hair has grown a lot longer and still wears his blue hat; his brown jacket was long forgotten and now wears his school football jacket.

His dark blue eyes catch any girls attention and been the third most wanted boy and sometimes second. (The other boy who wins his place will be told another time.)

Those four boys were the "popular" group but not for their good looks or anything it was by still been the same troublemakers as before. As they now were "friends" with Craig's group, there were no longer to many catfight was before.

Craig's group had grown a lot as Cartman's did. They are the silent group as they had matured more than Cartman's group, though sometimes they cause trouble. The group consisted on Craig, Tweek, Token and Clyde.

Tweek Tweak was still the same boy as before. He still drinks coffee but not as much as before, his parents still have the coffee shop when they realize what cause Tweek all his spams. His blond hair is still uncombined but now is longer than he used top had, his amber eyes show every emotion that he has. Now his shirts are all button up correctly.

Token Black now has grown and is about the same size of Kenny if not bit taller. He grew his hair and now his hair is longer with dreadlocks. He still is the same rich boy as before and is popular among the girls by having his own car when he was barely 14 years old.

Clyde Donovan, he is the second shortest by been 5'5 like Butters. He is the same taco loving boy as before, and now is part of the football team. His brown hair is the same length as before but messier. Instead of wearing his old jacket, now he was a similar jacket that Stan wears.

Clyde still thinks high of himself even though the students knew that the list was altered by the girls.

Lastly is the leader himself Craig Tucker. He is one of the most troublemakers boys in school, but only gets into fights by protecting his friends. He is the second tallest by been 6'3, he still wears his blue chullo hat even if it doesn't combine with his wardrobe.

When you see him out of school or on school ground you will always see him smoking or just having a cigarette on his mouth. What catch most girls' attention are his beautiful gray eyes even though he rarely shows any emotion in them.

Craig and Stan now are rivals since but are in the second or third place of the girls list. Though they wouldn't show it, they despise each other and few times insult each other when they get into an argument. Their relationship is almost similar to Cartman and Kyle only less aggressive.

Now the boys were at the mall, they were on the food court taking a break on whatever they were doing. Right now the boys were in summer vacation so they still had two weeks until they start school again.

They will be now in their last year of high school, they boys were excited since they could get out of school and move to a different place when they look for a college.

Right now the boys are at the mall, and are at the food court eating lunch, and also they were waiting on Butters since he told them to wait for them since he had to do something at his house that was very important.

"Hey fat ass when will Butters show up?" Craig said taking out a cigarette out of his pocket

"Shut up Craig you don't have to be here, besides you can't smoke here" Stan argued

"I was not talking to you Marsh, and I can do whatever I want" Craig said as he lights up his cigarette and lets out a cloud of smoke on Stan direction

Stan was about to stand up and punch Craig when he felt a hand on his shoulder and pull him on his seat again.

When he looks who it was, it was Kenny made him sit down again his notice that he took his seat again and let out a sigh and look at his direction:

"Ugh guys will you stop this, is way too early to get into a fight again" Kenny said while taking his seat and took a bite of his sandwich.

Stan and Craig glared at each other until Craig flip off Stan and looked away. The boys were quiet and continued eating until they heard a voice.

"Guys I have great news!" It was Butters who shouted and was running towards the table the boys were.

"What is it Leopold" Cartman sneered

"Umm...Well I just reactive and email from umm"

"From who?" The guys' shouted

"Kyle"

The boys were quiet for a moment letting the information that Butters told them suck in. (My sister told me it sound wrong haha)

"What? But Kyle has not talk to us for like 3 years" Stan said while trying to guess why Kyle send that to Butters and not him.

"Well geez I actually been talking to Kyle all this time when he left, well not all the time but umm we been speaking by email and text."

Cartman and his group started to look at each other wondering why Kyle would keep in touch with Butters than them.

"Keh even Kyle prefers to be with Butters than you guys" Craig said with a smirk while having his cigarette on his mouth.

"Gah! Craig don't be rude to them...gah!" Tweek said while having one of his spams attack.

"Never mind him Butters, what did Kyle said to you?" Kenny ask

"Well um that he been doing great over there but he had been having some problems over at California, so his dad will send Kyle back to South Park and to live at their old house."

"So the little Jew and his family are coming back here, how fun" Cartman said with a smirk

"Actually only Kyle would come back" Butter explain with a nervous smile on his face

"What!" Every boy exclaimed surprise by this. All of them knew that Kyle doesn't like to be alone and gets anxious when he is alone in big places. He gets very nervous since he thinks maybe something bad will happen.

Stan knew that the reason Kyle didn't like to be alone was because his mother would have always tell him that if he didn't obey, the thing he hates the most bananas will come back to life and eat him. (I know its stupid but I didn't have anything else to put XD)

Stan knew it was a lie, but when Kyle told him that they lived in South Park anything can happen to anyone even if it sounds stupid.

"So what kind of problems does Broflovski has that made his father return him here?" Craig said as he let out a small cloud of smoke.

"Well um he didn't actually tell me what was it, but he said that it was related to school behavior or something" Butter explained a bit nervous since he is not used to people looking at him that much, and by now the boys were looking at him.

"Behavior problems? I though Kyle like school, I mean since he is pretty smart" Clyde said as he took a bite of his taco

"Ha maybe Kahl was to dumb all this time and pretend to be smart just so he will look good" Cartman sneered while eating his second hamburger and juice

"Shut up Cartman, we all know Kyle is smart maybe the thing with his mom change him" Stan said as he took a bite of his pizza

"Anyway Butter when will Kyle come here at South Park?" Token said as he was eating his hotdog

"Um well he told me that maybe in 4 days if not next week"

Stan was pretty shocked by this, even though he and Kyle have not talk in 3 years he should have still send him that email and not Butter, after all he was his super best friend.

"So Broflovski will come back, heh I though he got tired of you guys and left you to rot here in South Park" Craig said hoping to get a reaction from Stan, but was shocked when he notice he didn't even glance at him

Stan actually did heard him but decided not to listen to him since Kyle left because the death of his mother, and was suffering a lot by it.

"You know I wonder how Kahl will look like now, after all 5 years have passed since that Jew left" Cartman said while eating his French fries

Every one look at each other and wondering how will does he look like now. After all like Cartman said, it has passed 5 years since he left so he doesn't look the same as before.

"Hey Butters has Kyle sent you a picture of him to see how he looks" Clyde ask while eating his fourth taco

"Well…geez actually no, since I never had asked him how he looks or anything" Butters said while taking a seat next to Kenny (Yes he was standing all this time)

"Heh, I bet he has a huge nose" Cartman said with a laugh while still eating his French fries

"Shut up Cartman, how will he have a big nose?" Stan asked Cartman while glaring at him

"Because he is a Jew and since the air is free he would not waste that" Cartman laugh, thinking he actually said a funny joke (I don't have anything against Jew people, I remember reading a book about a girl who was a Jew, and people make fun of her and said this "joke")

While Cartman was still laughing he felt two things hitting his face, when he look who it was, he realized that Kenny and Stan threw the fries he was eating at him.

"Hey! What was that for?" Cartman roared at them, while grumbling that he will not be able to eat those fries anymore

"For been a jackass, none of us know how he looks like so stop making such stuff" Stan told Cartman while glaring at him

"Do you guys think that Kyle still has his afro?" Clyde asked while taking a last bite of his taco

"Or maybe he wears glasses now, since after all he reads a lot" Token said while finishing his hotdog and coke

"Maybe he still has afro, wears glasses, and dresses like the nerd he is" Craig said while taking a last drag on his cigarette.

Soon every one started a discussion on how Kyle looks like, soon they were screaming at each throwing insults at each other and a occasional 'to much pressure know all that' in Tweek's part.

When they finished arguing the boys went to Stark's Pond to hang out for a while. When it got late they went to their own house to get some rest.

Unknown to them the things they said about Kyle were all wrong, and said redhead was now at his house packing all his stuff to go back to South Park.

Kyle was packing all his stuff, while he looks up and sees his reflection he lets out a smirk and said

"Here comes the new Kyle Broflovski"

Me: Well here it is, I actually like this chapter, and I know most of the chapter consists on describing the boys, but I want you guys to know how they look like now. Anyways tell me in your reviews on how Kyle will look like now, because I have an extreme makeover for him waiting so please R&R.


	3. Who is he?

Me: So here is the chapter where Kyle makes his appearance! I'm actually kind of excited doing this chapter; I can't wait for that even though I'm the one writing the story. Anyway Kyle is going to have a lover here and it's one of the guys.

Also in this story Kyle will be so OOC ok. Anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park neither its characters.

Four days have passed since Butters told the boys that Kyle would came back to South Park. Stan was very anxious to see Kyle again and wanted to talk to him again but didn't know what to send him since they haven't talk for 3 years.

Now Cartman's group were at Stark's Pond playing with a ball, and by playing it mean throwing at each other trying to hurt each other.

The boys were waiting for Butters again who was at his house doing some errands.

"Butters sure is taking his time comings here" Kenny said throwing towards Cartman and hitting his stomach

"Ow! You little piece of shit" Cartman screamed and throw the ball towards Kenny but it hit Stan instead

"Ow! Kenny is over there not here!" Stan yelled and throws the ball at Kenny who caught it easily

"Hey it's not my fault he has bad aim" Kenny grinned and throw the ball at Cartman who barely caught it

"Stop making fun of me!" Cartman sneered and throw the ball at Kenny who again caught the ball

Soon the boys start to scream and throwing the ball at each other, soon they heard Butters voice at the distance

"Okay, I will go and check with the guys…I don't think anyone has enter since you left…Don't worry we will check and call you later to tell you everything…Kay bye!" Said Butters as he closes his cellphone

"Hey Leopold who were you talking to?" Cartman ask as he catches the ball that Stan threw at him

"It was Kyle, he wants me to do him a favor" Butters said with a smile

"Wait, you were talking to Kyle?" Stan asked as he catches the ball that Cartman threw at him, and throws it at Kenny

"Ouch! What did Kyle wants?" Kenny groans as the ball hit his face since he got distracted when Butters told them he was talking to Kyle.

He heard Cartman laughing at him, and with a slight glare he throws the ball at Cartman and hits his face and lets out a laugh

"Oww! You piece of shit" Cartman was about to hit Kenny but stop he sees Stan in front of him and stops.

"Calm down, let's just hear what Butters going to said" Stan said as he glares at Cartman

Cartman glares back, and looks the other way and flips off Stan

"Any way Butters what did Kyle said" Kenny said as he rolls his eyes by watching Cartman's childish attitude.

"He wanted me to go check the house to see if nobody has entered and destroy it" Butters said watching Cartman and Kenny glaring at each other

"Any way Leopold it seems your now 'super best friends' with Kahl now" Cartman said with a smirk and looking over at Stan who just glare at him

"What makes you said that?" Butters said with slight innocence not understanding why Cartman said that

"Well Butters, is that Kyle talks more to you than us, and he knows us longer than you" Kenny told Butters while he looks over at Stan who has a frown on his face

"Well he told me that you guys he tried email you before but you guys stop responding him so he just gave up, and since I was the only one that continued talking to him, he kept talking to me" Butters said to the boys with a smile

Stan just frowned and lets out a small sigh

"So Butters should we check Kyle's house now?" Stan said while looking the other way

"Um… sure!" Butters said with a nervous smile finally realizing that the boys were kind of mad that Kyle talks to him instead of them.

Soon the four boys walk away from Stark's Pond and went to Kyle's house. They walk in silence the whole way from the Pond to Kyle house.

When they arrived they stop right in front of the door wondering how they will enter the house.

"How the hell are we going inside?" Kenny said with a frown.

Butters who is besides Kenny was about to reply when Cartman said:

"Just ring the fucking door bell" Cartman said

"Oh yeah and who will answer? The ghost? Remember fat ass now one lives here anymore" Stan said while glaring at Cartman

"Um guys…" Butters tried talking but got interrupted by Cartman again

"Don't make fun of me you fuckers! Any way we could just break a window and unlock the door" Cartman said while glaring at Stan and Kenny

"We can't do that fat ass Kyle told us to check his house to see if nothing is broken and how we will explain that we broke it" Kenny explain while glaring at Cartman

"Guys I know how…" Butters tried to talk again but got interrupted once again by Cartman

"Well we could just said that it was already broken when we came and check it" Cartman said while glaring at Kenny

Soon the boys got into an argument on how to enter the house. Cartman was shouting on just breaking in since there is no key or some one to answer the door. While Kenny and Stan objected to Cartman plan and said it was a bad idea.

Soon the screams were getting louder by each second and Butters was getting very anxious.

Few minutes passed and the boys besides Butters were still screaming at each other until Butters couldn't take it anymore and screamed:

"I know how to open the door!"

The three boys stop arguing and looked at Butters and ask at the same time, "How?"

"Kyle told me there is a key under the 'Welcome' mat, his father left it there since he said that the women in South Park offered to clean the house while they were away" Butters explain while taking the key and opening the front door and letting the guys in

"While didn't you told us earlier Leopold?" Cartman sneered while looking at Butters

"I tried, but you guys didn't let me talk" Butters said while looking around the house to see if there is anything wrong with it

Both Kenny and Stan didn't say anything but just stood there in the living room

"Well boys we should do this, one of us should check two places around the house to see how it looks now" Butters told the guys while taking out his cell phone and taking a picture of the living room

"What are you doing Butters?" Stan asked looking at Butters with a confused look

"I'm taking pictures of the house and then later today I will send it to Kyle so he can look at it." Butters explained while still talking pictures of the living room

"Any way like Leopold said every one should take two rooms, I take Kahl room and the kitchen" Cartman said with a smirk think on how to destroy Kyle's room

"No way Cartman, I know you will go and destroy his room saying that it was already like that" Stan said while glaring at Cartman

"We should do this; Stan you check Kyle's room and his parents old room, Butters you check the bathroom and Ike's old room, and lastly Cartman and me will check the kitchen and the dinning room" Kenny explained while looking at Cartman with a smirk

"Okay that's good to me" Butters said with a smile and went to check the other rooms

"Sure, but make sure that Cartman would not ruin the house, okay Kenny?" Stan said while glaring at Cartman and looking at Kenny with a small smile

"Don't worry about I will control him" Kenny said with a huge grin and took Cartman arm and dragged him to the kitchen, who was screaming that it wasn't fair that he couldn't take Kahl room.

The four boys were looking around the house for almost and hour and finding not unusual at the house. The house was pretty much clean up, which meant that maybe their mothers went to the house and did clean it.

Butters took pictures of the entire house, and found some stuff on the rooms he checked. There were two toys in Ike's room and one t-shirt, and an expired candy. At the bathroom he found only one pink tooth brush, he thought that maybe it was Shelia old tooth brush.

Kenny and Cartman didn't find anything unusual and the dinning room neither at the kitchen. They only found old cans of food and few dishes that maybe the Broflovski family left or forgotten. They also found some dish soap and yellow rubber gloves.

Soon the Butters, Kenny and Cartman left those rooms and meet each other at the living room.

"Did you boys found any thing unusual or something?" Butters ask

"Well we found some dishes, soap and rubber gloves, and you?" Kenny said while showing the soap and gloves

"At Ike's room I found two toys and one t-shirt, and at the bathroom I found a pink tooth brush, maybe it was Kyle's mom" Butters said while showing them the stuff he found and putting it at the floor

"Any way was is Stan?" Carman asked while looking around

"Maybe he is still at Kyle's room or Kyle's parent old room" Butters said while looking at the stuff they found and took a few pictures of it

"Lets go check on him, let's see if he is crying" Cartman said with a smirk and went to Kyle's room

"Don't be an idiot Cartman, why would Stan cry?" ask Kenny while glaring at Cartman for saying something like that

"Um…maybe he said that since its Kyle room he would start missing him and he would start to feel sad and start to cry" Butters said while following Kenny

Kenny just looks at Butters but didn't say anything and followed Cartman who was in front of Kyle's room and enter.

The three boys enter and saw Stan sitting in the middle of the room with his back facing them

"Hey fag, are you crying?" Cartman sneered hoping that Stan was actually crying and to make fun of him for acting like a pussy

"Shut up fat ass, are you ok Stan?" Kenny asked while looking at Stan with a worried look

Stan just nodded but didn't look back or move. Then Butters went over to where Stan was and stood in front of him and kneel to his level

"Is that the stuff you found Stan? Or you found more?" Butters ask Stan who just look at Butters but didn't said anything

Kenny and Cartman just look at each other and went to where Stan and Butters are and looked at what Stan found.

What they saw shocked both Cartman and Kenny. On Stan lap there were a lot of clothing, on pair of shoes and a small picture.

"Wow, how Kahl can leave so much stuff in his room" Cartman said while taking the shoes and start looking at it

"Maybe he put them in a bag or somewhere else and forgot about them" Kenny said while taking few clothing off Stan's lap and put them at the floor

"It's not like Kyle would forget his clothing or something, I mean is way to much" Butters said while looking at the clothes and noticed the picture on the floor an a note

Stan finally stood up and looks at the guys and told them

"Its not that, he didn't left it by accident he left those on purpose"

"Why would Kyle do something like that?" Kenny asked

Stan just sighs and puts the clothes on the floor and puts them in order. Kenny and the rest just look at what Stan is doing but said nothing. When Stan finishes he just looks at the boys.

"Can you see a pattern here?"

"Um…no" Kenny said

"What the fuck are you trying to say fag?" Cartman said glaring at Stan

"These are Kyle favorite clothes, and he would never leave his ushanka here" Stan tried to explain

"Yeah, so?" Kenny said still confused

"I think what Stan is trying to say is that maybe Kyle left these clothes on purpose so he could change like his mother told him." Butters tried to explain

"Well how would you know that fag?" Cartman said while looking between Stan and Butters

"It said at the note"

"What note?" both Kenny and Cartman ask

"This note" Butters said while showing them the note

"Read what it said Leopold"

_Hey guys,_

_It's me Kyle, well duh who else would it be. Anyway I just want to tell you are that by finding all the stuff that I left it means that when I come back to South Park I will have a different look. I don't even know what style I would use I just know that when I come back here you would see a different Kyle even if it's a bad or good change._

_I don't know how long it would be when I come back to South Park, I just hope is not to long. Anyway just wait and see on how much I have changed, and let hope is a good change._

When Butters finish reading the letter neither boy said anything and just look at each other. The three boys were now really anxious to see how Kyle will look like now if he actually left his ushanka.

What the Stan, Kenny and Cartman didn't know was that Butters actually knows how Kyle looks like now. The reason why he didn't tell any of the boys was because he promised Kyle he would keep it as a secret.

Neither boy said anything and let Butters took the final pictures of the house so he can show it to Kyle and see that nothing bad happen to it.

*_Two weeks later_*

Two weeks have passed since the four boys went to check Kyle's house. Nothing much was said after that, Butters told them that Kyle will actually come when school has already started meaning like a week later.

The boys will enter school in two days and they are pretty excited since they could already finish all the years of school and finally take a break.

Cartman and the others were at the Starks Pond with Craig and his groupie. They weren't doing anything special; they were just relaxing by lying down or just talking to each other.

Craig was leaning on a tree when he sees a black car pass by with a truck following it, at first he thought maybe it was a criminal following his new victim when ne notices that the truck has some boxes furniture.

"Hey lard ass" Craig said as he took a drag of his cigarette

"What do you want fag?" Cartman said as he was eating one of the tacos that Clyde bring for lunch

"I just saw something you boys will love to hear"

"Just spit it out Tucker" Stan said irritated already of Craig attitude

"With that attitude I won't tell you anything then"

"Gah! Craig just tells us" said a very nervous Tweek, who thought that is they don't do anything Stan and Craig would get into a fight.

"Fine, I saw a black car been followed by a truck with boxes and some furniture" Craig said and notice that the boys didn't have a reaction to what he said.

He finally noticed they didn't get on what he was trying to said and only Butters did as he was moving around nervously.

"Yeah? So what?" Stan said very frustrated now

"Isn't someone coming back after leaving South Park?" said a very frustrated Craig as he thought that these boys were pretty stupid

Craig noticed that Butters got more nervous and the boys still didn't figure out who he was talking about. Few seconds later they finally realized what Craig was trying to say.

"Oh gosh! Can it be Kyle?" a very excited Kenny said as he quickly stands up

"Didn't he say he would come when school already started?" Stan said as he got really nervous

"You guys will never know who it is if we don't go and follow that car" said a very calm Token as he help Clyde clean and throw away the stuff

Cartman group soon left the park running, and soon were follow by Craig and his group. They kept running for about 15 minutes and like Craig said there was a car, and a truck in front of Kyle house.

All the boys were nervous or excited to see their friend, and then they saw a boy go out of the truck and walk towards them with a smile

"Hey guys nice seeing you again"

"Ike?" Stan scream surprised at seeing Ike all grown up

"Heh, yeah wow you guys are huge now"

"So are you Ike" Kenny said surprised at seeing Ike

Ike right now is 15 years old, now he has long spiky black hair with a few red highlight at the end of his hair. He has dark grey eyes that were very expressive; he wore dark blue jeans, a long sleeved shirt with black and white stripes. He also had a black sweater and worn out converse shoes.

"Hey Broflovski Jr." Craig said to Ike, when they were younger his younger sister Ruby used to have a crush on Ike, but by been a Tucker every time Ruby tried to show her emotions she would act like her older brother.

"Hey Craig, now you guys are friends?" said a very confused Ike

"Yeah you could say that" said Kenny as he looks between Stan and Craig

"Any way Ike, where is your brother?" Cartman said as he looks around looking for Kyle

"Oh, he is inside the car"

As soon as his words left his mouth the door of the truck open a boy came out.

"That is Kyle?" Stan said excited to see Kyle again

A boy wearing a black baseball cap came to Ike direction. He was wearing a grey shirt, and a black sweater. He also was wearing blue baggy pants and white sneakers.

"Hey Ike"

"Hey Max, so how much it would be?"

"About 130 bucks"

The Ike gave Max the money and the boys saw that he left the stuff it carried in front if the house and left.

"Who is he?" Clyde said as he looks at all the furniture they had.

"His name is Max, he help us carried all our stuff from the airport"

"Well where is Broflovski?" Craig said as he was getting bored

"I'm over here Tucker" a familiar voice said

"Kyle!" all eight boys (minus Butters) screamed in shocked.

Said boy stood in front of them with a smirk on his face;

"Hey guys what's up"

"Dude you look different" Stan said as he look at Kyle from head to toe

Now Kyle was almost as tall as Stan. He didn't have his old hair cut; his hair was now straightened from the front and was spiky from the back. He was also wearing a white muscle shirt and the 'sleeves' look like they were ripped off.

He was also wearing a black leather jacket and had a few chains. He was also wearing black skinny jeans also with few chains on its pockets; he wore black and white worn out vans. He was wearing huge black sunglasses and removes them showing his beautiful green eyes.

All the boys were really surprised at seeing Kyle so different. They never thought that Kyle would look this good. Both Stan and Craig were the more shocked of this.

"Wow Kyle, you look so damn good now" said Kenny as he looks at Kyle with a perverted look

"Thanks Kenny you don't look bad yourself" Kyle said with a smile

"What ever, you still look like shit" Cartman said as he looks at Kyle

"And your still a fat ass" Kyle said with a huge grin

"Don't even start a fight guys, we just came here, now that you're here you can help us move the stuff inside" said Ike as grab Kyle arm and move him next to the boxes.

Kyle just let out a small groan and carries two boxes; Ike opens the door and let Kyle in. Soon the boys started to help the two brothers move their stuff around the house. They were at the house for an about three hours moving stuff around.

"Thanks guys, if we had food we would have offer you something" Ike said as he sat down next to Kyle at the couch

"I thought Kyle was the only one coming back" Token said as he sat on the floor next to Clyde and Tweek who were lying down on the floor.

"He will, but I'm staying with him for a while" Ike said as he looks at the boys

"Ok I'm going to sleep now, Ike lock the door when everyone leaves" Kyle said as he stands up and goes upstairs to his room

Ike just nods his heads and watches as Kyle leaves without sparring a glance to the guys

"What is wrong with your brother?" Clyde said as he sits up

"That's the way he is now, five years can change a person" Ike said with a shrug

"He is acting like Craig now" Cartman said with a sneer

"Shut Up lard ass" Craig said as he flips off Cartman

"Well Kyle looks so damn good now, so I don't care how he acts now" Kenny said with a perverted grin, soon he felt two slaps on his head.

"Ow, what was that for!" Kenny said as he noticed that both Stan and Craig hit him. He was pretty confused that Craig hit him.

"For been a pervert Kenny" Stan said as he glares at Kenny

Kenny just let out a small 'hmph' and looks back at Ike who is laughing at them.

"Wow, you guys are still the same assholes when you were eight years old"

"Gah! I better get going now, it's late and my parents would get mad at me" Tweek said as he stands up

The other boys agreed, and said their good byes to Ike and said they would come back next day to help more on the house.

Later that night two boys by the name Craig Tucker and Stan Marsh were at their own room lying down on their own bed. Both boys couldn't take off the image of Kyle and that weird feeling they felt when they saw him.

'This is stupid, maybe tomorrow everything will be back to normal'

What these two boys didn't know was that their life will change forever.

R&R


End file.
